Alone & Loveless Witch Of The East
by Queen Lily Rose Fire
Summary: A bio of Nessa Rose, and how she became who she is, and what drove her over the edge to her stalker like love for a Munchkin named Boq. And why she would so easily turn agaisnt her loving sister Elphaba.
1. Glass Doll

They say I was born this way. Looking with pain her eyes to her older Sister, pleading that it wasn't true.

Elphaba her older sister looked at her with fear in her eyes, as if she was threatinging her. Elphaba always seemed to know everything, she was always there. Always. Never leaving her sight, she might as well be her Governess.

She loved Elphaba but she fretted over her like she was a Porcelain doll, as if she dared to take a breath on her own she'd start to crack to leave room for her lungs to spread.

In their room, Nessa only five understood she was the favorite, and guilty taking pleasure in it. Elphaba's bed was plain with a quilt blanket, a pillow, and all her clothes folded neatly within a suitcase underneath her bed. Next to her bed against the wall where filled with books as thick as bricks. Elphaba was a Master in reading, only 7 years old, she was ahead of everyone!

Playing with her dolls as Elphaba played along with her, Nessa couldn't help but feel protective of her dolls. When Elphaba picked one up to play with her, Nessa for some reason feltcontious, worried, a bit annoyed that she was touching her dolls.

But why was she upset, Elphaba didn't do anything wrong, although their father wouldn't agree. He always seemed angry at Elphaba for some reason. No, for any reason.

Just yesterday while playing with her tea set, she could hear through her cracked door shouts coming from down stairs in the study no doubt. Father was angry, and by his unmistakable tone, it was towards Elphaba. "You ungrateful child! Why can't you do anything right?! If you were my child you wouldn't be such a waste of space now would you?!"

If you were my child? She wanted to ask Elphaba when she came up to their room with tears in her eyes, but decided not to, as she watched her poor sister silently crying within her pillow, clutching onto her green bottle that belonged to their mother.

When playing with her dolls for some time, bored she decided to ask why father was mad at her. Looking at her cautiously, setting down the doll in her hand, she cracked a fake smile, to reassure there wasn't anything wrong. Answering "Oh, I deserved it, but I learned my lesson!"

Looking at her sister, then to the doll she had sat down. Nessa often compared herself to her dolls. It was softly wrapped in a satin dress and delicate like her. Can't move on it's own, and made of glass like her. Nessa was paralyzed, she couldn't move from waste down. It annoyed her greatly, if she was in her chair at least she looked like a Queen on her throne or on a float, but when she wasn't she felt stupid, and aggravated that she had to ask to do almost anything.

She couldn't dance like the other munchkin children, she couldn't run, hop, skip, or walk.

Or the most simplest of tasks. To stand. It was embarrassing! She was the Governor of Munchkin Land's Daughter, he stood taller than any of them, naturally became he wasn't a Munchkin. Munchkin's are too dumb and silly to function properly, her father would say. Although often it was met with angry annoyed faces of the Munchkins, it made Nessa. Feel better, she in her chair was basically their height if not shorter, they all can do things, she can't, why should she suffer when they are the inferior ones?!

Elphaba too is annoyed by them, she always rants of how stupid or small minded they are. Elphaba was a loving sister, but never gave her any space! It didn't help with father always ordering Elphaba to look after her. Why can't he just let her be alone.

Elphaba had dodged Nessa's question by offering another game to play, one she couldn't refuse!

"Let's play Snow White!" Nessa's eyes beamed with light! Oh yes! She cried.

Nessa loved it, taking her down to the small fenced garden by their house, calling on some munchkin kids who lived next door to play, or rather ordering them to. Being the Governor's neighbors it's best not to cause any problems. The Mayer looked down at them sure, but best to at least maybe his kids won't be so blind. At least that's what their parents said.

Spoiler alert they were the dwarfs, Nessa Snow White, and Elphaba the Evil Queen. She did an amazing job, no surprise. Playing the dwarfs however was a bit hard, with Nessa always fishing for compliments, angry if they weren't enthusiastic, really to them she was really like the Evil Queen rather than Snow White.

If the chair shook, Elphaba would break character rush over to Nessa and ask questions as if she had just falling a flight of stairs.

Nessa hater this! Especially when they were out in the open, why can't you just leave me alone?! Nessa cried. Elphaba taken a back, looked at her for a moment. Nessa she said calmly. I am just making sure you're alright.

Well I'm fine! She answered with a huff. Now get back to the game, your the Evil Queen, your not suppose to care about me, you want me dead! She said pointing to Elphaba, ordering her like the Brat she is.

Elphaba sighed and played along to her sister's wishes. Later at dinner, Nessa eat her food, all of it even the awful vegetables she didn't care for, in hopes she's get strong enough to get her bones healthy.

Her father asked her how her day was, if she was alright, complimenting her for no reason. Then to go back to eating, paying no attention to Elphaba. As if she wasn't even their. The only times he noticed her was if she did something wrong, or spoke up without being spoken to. Which he never really did.

Being put to bed by Elphaba she laid their like her dolls on their shelf. She looked at them, wondered if they could talk, would they be friends, being able to understand the annoyance of their bedridden prison? Elphaba was asleep in her bed, while their governess was in the next room already asleep as well. Soon Nessa fell asleep as well.

Elphaba wasn't asleep, she was lost in her thoughts, wishing Nessa could understand or see the many blessings she has. She's father's precious girl, she's beautiful, smart, sweet when she wants to be, and even kind. She has toys, beautiful clothes, and she even looks so much like their mother. Elphaba was only two when their mother died but she remembers her.

She remembers her sneaking to her bedside, and cradling her in her arms, with tears in her eyes, Elphaba didn't see or show signs of being awake, but she could still sense it. Elphaba always has this weird sense of senses she could never explain. She remembers her whispering "It's not your fault." Elphaba carried those words engraved in her heart, especially when their mother died.

Nessa takes after her, father even says so, her sweet smile, big hazel eyes, pink cheeks, and button nose, it's no wonder she's the darling of Munchkinland.

On her birthday she's given a beautiful dress or jewelry to wear, and parade it around in her chair. How wonderful it must be to be beautiful Elphaba often thought to herself.

Nessa will becoming the Governor Of Munchkinland, and I...will be their for Nessa. Father has an assistant to carry out his orders, so I shall be Nessa's assistant. It will be us, only us!

However sometimes Elphaba worried, if Nessa got married, or rather when she got married would she want her around anymore? Would she have her around to please father? Or would she push her away and not want her near her and her family?

Elphaba shook these ideas in her head, Nessa maybe a bit ignorant, and mean, but she loves me.

Waking up, Elphaba getting her out of bed, dressed, down to breakfast, then to school, Being pushes into the room, Nessa felt embarrassed to see how her chair caused so many heads to turn, with confused or curious faces, asking why she was in a chair? Telling Elphaba to go to the back row, to try to avoid attention to her and her big chair. Being in a small room, with kids and her big chair really made Nessa feel uneasy.

Pre-school was alright, the munchkins liked to try to climb her chair like it was part of the playground, Nessa was a bit hesitant at first, but loved the appreciation from the kids around her, maybe it wasn't so bad to have this big chair in school after all?

But soon Elphaba was yelling at them telling them to stop, scolding them at how reckless they were. Elphaba meant well, but Nessa wanted to shrink and disappear, it was so embarrassing! It was bad enough to gain attenion because of her unfortunate birth defect, but to have an overly protective sister as green as a cabbage no less shouting, waving her arms just made everything worse!

If Elphaba wasn't fussing, it was her father. She loved him, he was always there, never disappointed in her, but always treated her as if she was made of paper rather than glass. Showering her in praise, and filling her head with dreams of her being the Governor of Munchkinland it was hard to say anything against him. Especially when he yelled at Elphaba. She felt bad about it, but she rather have her father yell at Elphaba if that was what it took to have her be left alone for a while.


	2. Nessa’s Pride

One day at a Family Luncheon, at a family get together, Nessa was proudly sitting on her father's lap, away from her chair, and within a social circle, Nessa couldn't remember a more happier time! Her father let her eat his piece of cake, despite it being his, while Elphaba was upstairs probably buried in a book. Elphaba was welcomed with sympathy, but it was always better for everyone for her to be left to her own devices.

Often Elphaba would be a downer, yawning at their aunts small talk, rolling her eyes at their uncles tales at the office, and always near Nessa waiting to catch their precious glass doll if she were to topple.

It was their father's birthday, and nothing brought him greater joy, than to boast about his precious girl! Nessa Rose.

Nessa was a name his wife had picked, and rose, was a dagger like joke against Elphaba. Being green and a thorn to his side, might as well complete this message, by placing his darling rose on top.

"Nessa will be a wonderful Governor! Nessa is intelligent, beautiful, and perfectly good!" When not boasting about Nessa, he'd go to his two brothers or sister and talk with them from sports, to news, to politics, the usual.

While Nessa made her way in her chair, when her father wasn't around, often her cousins would poke fun at her, she has two other cousins, boys who were around her age, always making a mess wherever they went, they gave no special treatment to Nessa, which annoyed her. She was a bit glad, but if only they didn't insist on pulling her hair, call her names, complain why they kept having to wait for her. A real reminder to how she seemed to slow everyone down.

So calling for Elphaba, they were left in their room, to play with Nessa's dolls, or anything to distract them from the party down stairs.

It was going fine until their cousins came bursting in the room, which was welcomed by two soar faced girls glaring at them, with dolls in hand. Stiffing up, and swiftly cradling them, protecting them from the loud brutes that has stormed in their room. Nessa quietly imagined going along with the interruption as Giants suddenly invaded the imaginary world already created between her and Elphaba.

Running around, the nanny calmy trying to tell the boys to take it easy, but just then tripping over himself, falling and crashing against Nessa's chair, in a panic Elphaba's unruly gift sprung into action. The worst that could have happened with him still being so little was to bump the chair and making it move a bit, making Nessa hold on with the sudden movement of her chair, but no.

With a gasp and a small defiant scream, Nessa's chair suddenly sprang and jilted, while the cousins stared in awe and confused fear, while Nessa battled the chair she sat in, trying not to topple over. Finally even though it was short, it felt like an eternity before Elphaba spoke breaking the silence by scolding the cousins for their inconsideration.

Getting them to go, with tears in their eyes, yelling, threatening them not to speak a word of it to anyone, before closing the door. Turning around to check if Nessa was okay, Nessa's red angry face stopped her for doing so.

"Why did you have to that?! I could have fallen because of you! I am fine, Elphaba, I can handle it!"

Why does Elphaba have to be so anxious?! Nessa thought. She was fine, if it wasn't for her episode they could have gone on playing, but now thanks to Elphaba, Nessa was once again reminded of her fragile state. She hated it, she hated being so breakable! Why can't Elphaba understand that?! Why can't she do anything right? Maybe Dad is right, and she is just a problem.

Later after calming down, Nessa felt bad for her explosion, and tried to apologize to Elphaba, but no, Elphaba was fully aware it was her fault that she should have handled it better. She then swore never to do such a thing again.

Elphaba was patient, never seemed to get mad at her, always was helpful with homework, and ready to entertain her. The problem was she was always there! Instead of a sister she had a nurse for a sister! It vexed her greatly, why can't she be left alone?!

Once she got her wish! Being sick, and left home alone with no one but their nurse, to stay and watch her was asleep, slumped over in her chair. Nessa being outrageously thirsty took this opportunity to get it herself! Thankfully she was already prepped in her chair, wrapped in a soft blanket, even though it took much to wheel the chair across the room, by the time she was at the end of the room, she had to stop and take a short break before continuing.

Down the hall, slowly making her way, she reached the staircase. Usually Elphaba held the back of the chair slowly step by step, and when going up, they'd have their nurse get her back up. But Elphaba nor their nurse, or her Dad was there. Just her!

Nessa by this point was 7 years old and ready to prove herself capable! Perhaps it was her drowsines, or possibly blind determination, and desperation for breaking free from her puppet strings that alluded her to go down such an obvious dangerous and ill fated task. But with her mind made up, Nessa like Icarus was blind, and foolish to her own selfish desires.

Opening the door, back from his errands, the Governor of Munchkinland let out a great wale as he raced to his poor limp daughter unconscious on the cold marble floor, thankfully not crushed by her chair, with it only being beside her body, far enough to know so.

The nanny came running as response to his cry, to see as if her life was flashing before her eyes at the sight of her failure and recklessness.

Returning home Elphaba was startled at hearing her father yelling at someone else. Going up to her room, the yelling got louder, no doubt coming from her room. Opening the door readying herself for what most likely will come, there it was. Nessa in bed, with tears streaming down her face, and their nanny standing near by also with tear flowing eyes, taking in every word of the Governor of Munchkinland had to say. Dumbstruck at the realization that her father was actually yelling not at the nanny but at both Nessa and nanny!

This was a real sight to see for Elphaba. She wasn't happy about it, but relieved to know she wasn't the cause, but then again, knowing her father she could be next. Possibly blamed for not being there, or maybe not getting home fast enough. But he didn't. After finishing his rant, he declared their nanny's dismissal, to Elphaba's sorrow, she was the only one in the house, who truly cared for, maybe even loved her. The only who who truly understood her.

Later after calming Nessa down with soup, Nessa confided, and told Elphaba everything. Elphaba wide eyed was of course annoyed, shocked and angry, but mercifully sparred her sister the lecture she was ready to give. Their father's angry outburst was enough. Nanny was dismissed, but Elphaba wasn't a baby anymore, she had to accept that. Nessa was now going to be watched over by their father if not by Elphaba.

Fortunately Nessa didn't suffer, coming down the stairs. First, expectingly bumpy, til finally not half way down it tipped over, thinking fast Nessa managed to grabbed her legs, pulled herself into a ball, with her head down, the chair went down first, with her fallowing down like a rag doll flopped down the stairs, already tired, sad, embarrassed at this pitifully display, she could just imagine how she looked. She silently cried herself to sleep. Only to wake up at the sound of her father's waling cry.

Despite some small bruises, nothing was more bruised than Nessa's pride. Ashamed embarrassed at her accident, for days she avoided the stairs when possible, when coming home from school she'd try to stay down stairs, get some more fresh air, or see what her daddy was doing, with Elphaba by her side at all times anyways it was fine.

On weekends she'd try to stay up stairs, but came back down for lunch, and stayed until after dinner, when she knew she wouldn't have to go back down stairs. After some time, Nessa got over it, and life went on as usual.

By the time she was ten, mercifully her father hired a tutor for both her and Elphaba! Elpahba really needed it, but it was good also for Nessa! "A future Governor of Munchkinland should have a _proper _education." Their father said, of course meaning to Nessa.

Elphaba was there to help in case Nessa would need help with homework such. The tutor being the curious chap that he was, secretly educated Elphaba for her grade average, and was quickly impressed by her intelligence! Already he knew who was the favorite, who he was being paid to teach, but he couldn't let such a bright student fall through the cracks!

Nessa took notice of it, and threatened to report it to her father, the poor tutor gave in, and paid more attention to her from then on in. Or so she thought. Before the end of the year, when getting a summer break like the other kids, Nessa noticed Elphaba was much more aware with sciences, and History even for her, it was then she snooped around and pieced together that the tutor had been paying attention to Elphaba!

Her heart ached at the betrayal. How could he do this?! He was being paid to tutor her! Elphaba was only there to help her! Why was Elphaba getting his attention? She was just as bright! No she was much brighter! How could her green half sister possibly dare to outshine her?! But seeing how happy her sister seemed, and reflecting at her own work, they were both flourishing, and the tutor wasn't so harsh, but rather lenient. Perhaps just this once, she could look away.

Later that summer she knew she had made the right choice, pleased by her success Nessa was now in the same grade as Elphaba! Skipping two years, her father was more than proud, to say the least. Her or secretly their tutor was to return in the fall to come back and teach them!

Elphaba displayed the same admiration towards Nessa, calling her a genius, that she could do anything if she put her mind to it.

How could Nessa tell their father the truth? It was cruel of her to even consider to do such a thing. Looking back at it, Nessa felt guilty, and ashamed. Elphaba was a wonderful sister, loved her, and she loved Elphaba, at least when she wasn't suffocating her with worry.


End file.
